


Order up

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Mickey, First Meetings, M/M, Waitress!Mandy, hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is meeting up with his siblings for dinner, when their waitress tells Ian that someone has their eye on him... Cuteness insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order up

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Instagram and I found a post talking about such events. The person that posted it said that they wanted a gallavich fic on it, so I took it on myself to do just that! :)  
> BTW, I'm so sorry, I'm posting a new chapter on WMBFNM either tonight, or sometime tomorrow. I'll go into why I haven't posted in the notes on the new chapter... Anyway! I hope this is cute enough for you guys!!

Ian was excited to see his family. It had been a while since they had sat down together, and he really missed it 

About four years had passed since Ian had been diagnosed, and Ian and Lip had gone in their own directions. Lip went into robotics technology (big surprise) while Ian had decided on becoming a firefighter. Ian loved his family, but realized soon after he became stable, that he needed his own space. He was already angry and bitter with that fact that his siblings felt the need to watch over him, but he dist want to end up completely pulling away. After all, he had always been fiercely loyal to his family and didn't think he could handle it if he ended up never soeskinto them again.

So after Ian was able to stand on his own two feet, he left the Gallagher home behind and found his own apartment closer to the Northside. The next few months after he had moved in were nice, but Ian felt kind of empty without all the constant presence of his brothers and sisters. He finally called Fiona and eventually came up with the idea to meet up for dinner twice a month, at least. No matter what, none of the Gallagher siblings were exempt from the bimonthly Gallagher Dining. 

This particular dinner was a special one. Debbie was graduating in a few weeks, marking the second Gallagher to make it all the way through high school. Ian was proud of his sisters, glad that she didn't have to take the GED like he and Fiona had done. It just wasn't the same as a diploma from an actual school.

It was Lip's idea to go out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her impending graduation, to which everyone hastily agreed. It wasn't everyday a Gallagher succeeded, so it was definitely worth shelling out some money for. 

That night, Ian pulled up to the Italian restaurant that Debbie had picked out. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he climbed out of his car and made his way inside. He walked in to see all of his brothers and sister wait in for him. "Ian!" They all yelled, rushing over to hug him. He laughed, opening his arms wide. "Hope you guys haven't been waiting too long?" Fiona pulled back to smile at him, placing her hand on his cheek before answering, "Nah, only about 5 minutes. Long enough for us to have already asked for a table. The table should be available any minute now." No sooner had she said that, a waitress wearing the nametag 'Mandy' came out, smiling at them as he said, "Your table is ready now. Is this your whole party?" All of them nodded as they pulled off of Ian to grab their coats and follow Mandy.

She led them to a large table towards the back, in eye sight of the kitchen. "Alright guys, I'm Mandy, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" They all ordered their drinks, thanking Mandy as she walked off. 

"You look great, Ian. The fireman life treating you well?" Ian smiled at Debbie, nodding and replying, "Yeah Debs. I haven't been in this good of shape since I was in training for ROTC. I feel good." He looked around, seeing his siblings smiling at him. He noticed Fiona's eyebrows crinkle a bit and he chuckled a bit. "The meds are working great, Fi, and I promise, I'm very diligent about taking them." Fiona blushed, but smiled as everyone laughed at her. "Just checking. Proud of you, little brother." Ian smiled at her, raising his water at her before taking a sip. They were all relieved that they had gotten to the point where they could talk about it without someone's temper flaring, mainly Ian's. 

They began talking about different things, mostly discussing Debbie. They were all sure to take time off of work so they could be there to support her and cheer her on. They had begun teasing her, saying that they were gonna bring blow horns and silly string with them, jumpinon stage with her, when Mandy came back to their table with the drinks. She set them all down, looking like she was struggling not to laugh! When Mandy got to Ian, she set down his drink and then turned to him. Ian looked up at the grinning waitress, confused. He was about to say something to her, when she finally said, "Can I get your number?"

Ian froze, hearing his siblings snicker. He looked towards them to glare before turning his gaze back on the waitress. "Uh... I'm really sorry. You're very pretty, but... I'm gay." He wasn't expecting her to scoff at him. "Yeah, I know. You're not flaming, but you sure as hell aren't hiding. I'm asking for the chef. He saw you and thought you were hot." Ian didn't really know how to reply, but Debbie sure did. "Is the chef hot?" Mandy grimaced a bit before answering, "I guess. I mean, he's my brother, so I can't really say if he's hot or not. He looks like me, but in guy form. And more cranky." 

All of his siblings were looking at him, beyond amused. Ian looked around before thinking, why the fuck not? He looked up at Mandy and sighed. "Alright, you ready for it?" Everyone laughed as Mandy grinned largly while producing a plain pad of paper and a pin.

Mandy took their order and left, grinning at Ian still as she promised to give the chef the number. Ian looked around as his family, who looked about ready to piss themselves. "Fuck all of you..." He grumbled as the all burst out in laughter.

A little while later, Mandy came back and took their order. Debbie was quick to question her. "So, what's he like? What's his name?" Mandy laughed, answering, "His name is Mickey, and he's a grumpy, short ex thug. He can be really sweet though, fiercely loyal, and he's quite the power bottom." Ian choked on his drink, coughing as she said that. They all laughed at him, while Lip pounded on his back trying to clear his airway. When Ian could breath again, he noticed Mandy just smiling as she asked innocently, "I take it you like that huh? You a major top, eh?" Ian was a bit surprised at Mandy's boldness, but found he appreciated it. He could see himself becoming real close friends with Mandy. Ian looked her dead in the eye and said, "Well, I like to think so, and the guys I've fucked have never complained." His siblings groaned in disgust, but Mandy just laughed, patting his shoulder. "Holy fuck, you're perfect for him. I can already tell. I'm gonna place this order, and maybe I can get Mick out here. He's a shy little shit, not that he'd admit that." 

Ian wasn't going to lie. He was a bit intrigued by the mysterious Mickey. He sounded adorable.

Mandy brought out their food quickly, setting their respective meals down in front of them. He walked over to Ian, saying, "Well, I'm gonna keep trying. I asked him to come out and say hi, but he told me to fuck off. Darling boy... Ha! However, he did tell me to tell you that he would take care of your dessert, so don't worry about it." Ian's eyes widened as he blushed, saying, "That's very nice of him. But tell him that I won't accept it unless he hands it to me himself." Everyone gapped at him, even Mandy. She finally managed to pull herself together enough to chuckled and reply to him, "Damn, I hope you two get together. You're a feisty one. Fucking Mickey.. Lucky motherfucker." She turned to walk back into the kitchen. 

"Damn, Ian. This poor guy has go his work cut out for him." Ian quirked his eyebrow teasingly, saying, "Shut the fuck up, Lip."

They ate their food, his siblings constantly teasing him about the great Mickey. Each and every time, he told them to fuck off before taking another bite of his food. 

Mandy came out, smiling softly as she took their plates. Fiona looked to her as she asked, "So? Is he coming?" Mandy looked around to all of them looking at her questioningly. She smiled and said nothing as she turned and walked back. Ian tried to breath as his family whispered excitedly. Fiona was the first to pause, causing everyone to look around, but Ian. Ian just tried not to panic as his sister whispered, "Holy fuck.. Ian if you don't take him home, I will!"

Ian stayed seated as he waited for the chef. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a body, clad in a white apron and black pants. A strong, pale arm curled around him, providing a trey of what looked to be a sample of every single dessert that was on the menu. The hand was trembling slightly as Ian finally turned to look at the man.

Holy shit.

The man was pale, with dark black hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The guy had his eyebrow quirked, trying to disguise how nervous he was. Not that it worked. Ian quirked his eyebrow back, taking the tray. He brushed his fingers over Mickey's as he pulled the food towards him. He smiled at the brunet as he looked back up to him. "So? You think I'm hot." Mickey shifted, blushing as he answered, "I mean, yeah. I.. I saw you, and uhm... Yeah. I just. Yeah, you're pretty.. Uhm good looking. And well... Uh." Ian laughed, finding Mickey's fumbling to be adorable. He stood from the table, towering over the shorter man. 

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Mickey blushed hard at that, but nonetheless gained some confidence. "Oh yeah? Sexy enough to go out and possibly... Not go out?" He scanned his eyes over Ian's body, smirking at what he saw. Ian smirked right back. "Definitely. How's Saturday night work for you?" Mickey nodded at him. "Sure, man. I'll text you." Ian winked as he sat back down. He raised his hand to place it lightly on Mickey's hip, whispering, "I can't wait." 

Mickey smirked, bending down to Ian's level and getting close to his ear and whispering back, "Enjoy." He then pulled back, sure to run his fingers over the nape of Ian's next. Ian shivered and turned a little to watch Mickey walk back into the kitchen. God, that ass. 

Ian turned back to his family, lifting his fork to dig into the dessert palate, and grinning. They all were grinning at him slyly, but staying silent. Ian lifted a forkful into his mouth, and moaned. He'd be lying if he said it was entirely because of the dessert. That's when Lip finally cracked. 

"Well. Order up, Ian." Lip winked as his brother flipped him off while the rest of their siblings cracked up laughing.

Ian smiled down at his dessert, very excited to see Mickey without that apron and whisk.

**Author's Note:**

> It was kind of shitty in the beginning, but I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Seriously. I love reading your comments. You can find me on tumblr as gallavich-makes-me-free if you, you know, ever want to talk or something. *wink wink* lol thanks for reading guys! I swear, chapter 11 on WMBFNM will be up by midnight tomorrow night. Pinky promise!


End file.
